Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by CreativeWriterInSpace
Summary: "And they said 'Speak Now'". Based on Taylor Swift's song 'Speak Now'... The result of a day of boredom at school. Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is the work of J.K Rowling or Taylor Swift, I make no money whatsoever from this. AT ALL!


_'I shouldn't be doing this... she loves him... or claims to at least... so why am I here, at this horribly extravagant chapel? She described her perfect wedding to me... and it didn't have anything to do with a big chapel, must be him' _I think to myself, as a stand outside a white chapel, big enough for what seems like half of Hogwarts.

**_I am not the kind of boy_**

**_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion _**

**_But you are not the kind of girl, _**

**_Who should be marrying the wrong boy_**

I walk around to a side door that is unlocked and slide myself inside. I see Potter, Longbottom and the remainder of the Weasley clan that are not part of the wedding party, all talking like a happy-go-lucky family of the groom should be.

I hear "FRED! GEORGE! WHY IS MY HAIR PURPLE? TURN IT BACK NOW!" faintly, coming from a back room I assume.

"Just think Ronnikins, it goes with your robes!" a voice says.

**_I sneak in and see your friends_**

**_And his kooky little family all dressed in purple sweaters_**

**_and he is yelling a groomsman_**

**_Somewhere back inside a room _**

**_Wearing robes colored like raisins_**

I start to imagine what it would be like if I took her away tonight, starting with a long speech in front of everyone in the chapel

**_This is surely not what you thought it would be_**

**_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**

**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**

**_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_**

**_Fun gestures are exchanged_**

**_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_**

**_And I am hiding in the curtains_**

**_It seems that I was uninvited by your awkward groom-to-be_**

**__****_You float down the aisle like a pageant queen_**

**_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
_**

**_Don't you?_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now,_**

**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**

**_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now  
_**

**_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow  
_**

**_Your time is running out and they said speak now_**

I hear the preacher say the words that always make everyone hold their breath. I step out from the curtain, hands trembling, everyone staring at me, but all I see is her.

I say "I am not the kind of boy, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of girl, who should be marrying the wrong boy. So, don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now" pleading to her, hoping, reaching out my hand.

She smiles softly, lets go of her grooms hand and walks to me, standing in the middle of the room. I can see soft tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So? What's it going to be?" I ask. She laughs.

And she says "Lets run away now, I'll meet when I'm out of my dress at the backdoor, Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around, When they said 'Speak now'"

I run out and around to the back door, where she meets me barely a second later.

"Thank you" She says, smiling.

"For what?" I ask, grinning right back.

"For being there when they said 'speak now'", she looks into my eyes.

I stare into her eyes deeply,

"Anything for you. I love you Hermione Granger. I always will" I tell her.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy" She says, as she breaks our eye contact and rests her head on my chest.

_**And they said 'Speak Now'**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/n... just an FYI, the lyrics are purposefully changed to fit this story... I want to know whether this is any good or not. I was at school, and left all my school stuff at my father's, so I had nothing with me. I was bored in class after we were done the planned assignment, and got paper from a classmate since I was bored. I also had my iPod in and one thing led to another, and before I knew it, I had this. **

**So please, let me know what you think about it. Thank you!**

-RAW


End file.
